


Ice Cream Cone

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Food, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share an ice cream in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Cone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left by drabblewriter on comment_fic: [Supernatural, any/any, sharing an ice cream cone](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/284833.html?thread=53844129#t53844129)

Dean sat alone upon a park bench, breezes riffling through his hair and past the heated flush of his cheeks. The day was too hot to stay inside the motel room for longer than necessary. He licked slowly at the ice cream cone he held in one already sticky fist, sugar and cream melting over his knuckles in thick lines. His tongue flickered out and captured a mouthful of strawberry sauce and nuts, feeling the sticky syrup settle over his tongue in sugary waves.

He choked slightly when Castiel appeared beside him, whoosh of the angel’s wings fluttering against Dean’s sweat-damp skin. That celestial breeze was gone all too quickly, although the suddenness of Castiel’s arrival lingered within Dean. The hunter tried not to let his shock show too much; after all, he should be used to Castiel’s sudden appearances, by now.

He tried to smile, mouth smeared with red sauce and contrasting white ice cream and only received a mildly curious stare in return. Dean frowned then, and watched as Castiel fixed his gaze upon the ice cream Dean was holding.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean prompted, when the silence stretched out for too long.

“Hello, Dean,“ Castiel asked, deep voice disquieting in the stillness of a hot summer’s afternoon, eyes fixed still upon the cone.

“It’s strawberry ice cream, Cas, not the second coming of Christ,” Dean muttered, hiding a smile at the confused head tilt the angel threw his way.

“Yes, I do know what ice cream is, Dean,” Castiel replied, sounding as puzzled as his gaze looked right then. “May I have some?”

Dean sighed, loudly, before he said - “Yeah, dude. I’ll get you some, okay?”

Castiel nodded, before his hand snaked out, wrapping tightly around Deans wrist and drawing the hunter’s hand and his ice cream closer towards the angel’s mouth. Dean was about to protest the loss of his cone, yet his words died in his mouth, eyes staring fixedly upon Castiel. The angel was lapping at the ice cream experimentally, pink tip of his tongue probing at the nuts and the strawberry sauce, before Castiel moved on to sample some of the ice cream beneath.

Dean swallowed, finding it hard to do so when Castiel was making eating a simple ice cream pornographic without even trying. Castiel’s eyes turned up to Dean’s, gaze intense as he drew away finally. Despite the fact that he’d seemingly finished with the ice cream, his hand did not drop from Dean’s wrist and Dean, himself, did not want to pull away.

“It’s good,” Castiel pronounced, with a slow dip of his head and the slightest of smiles.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Dean managed to force out, gruffly. “Keep it. I can get myself another one.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, as he slowly plucked the cone from Dean’s unresisting fingers.

Despite the fact that Dean’s second ice cream was a near identical match to his first, it still did not taste as sweet as the one that Castiel was now happily licking. Neither could Dean take his gaze from the eating angel, nor the smears of sauce and ice cream that liberally dotted Castiel’s lips. Dean wondered what the ice cream tasted like from Castiel’s mouth, and when he tried mere seconds later, the ice cream still didn’t taste as nice as Castiel himself.


End file.
